Jelly Rings
by MiraiMera
Summary: Oneshot. Iruka's got a secret, Kakashi's figured out what it is. Fluff, more than anything. KakaIru.


-1I thought of this little one shot when I realized that jelly rings are like crack.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Do own my perverted fantasies about the characters.

Warnings: It's a wee bit racy for a few lines, but nothing too bad. Mostly just fluffy, I think. And a little pervy - but that's Kakashi…

Reviews appreciated!

Jelly Rings

It was well known in Konoha that Hatake Kakashi was an elite warrior, a pervert, and a walking enigma. What was not known, however, was that he was a lover _and_ a fighter. Yes, he was having an affair. Well, not so much an affair, but it was not entirely broadcasted to the populace. Though, the silver-haired jounin really wouldn't have minded. In fact, if it wasn't for the sheer idiocy of the thing, he would shout from the top of the Hokage Mountain Monument of his love for his adorable Iruka-sensei.

Yes, Kakashi and Iruka had been dating for months now, and were very much in a relationship. This relationship of theirs was only getting more and more serious, in fact, the two had been discussing moving into together into a certain schoolteacher's apartment - where Sharingan Kakashi was now headed.

The jounin-sensei walked absently-minded with one hand in his pocket, and the other holding up one infamous Icha Icha novel, and a single eye tackling both the walking and the reading at once. Though, this path was more or less carved into his perverted brain, as he'd taken it many times to his boyfriend's apartment. Beneath his mask he was smiling, and it had nothing to do with the hentai in front of him.

Once he arrived at his destination, he knocked on the door and patiently waited for a response, his masked smile even greater.

The door swung open, revealing a somewhat surprised Iruka. "Kakashi! I wasn't expecting you…" The brunette let the other man in.

"Well, I just wanted to come and see you, Iruka-sensei. Sorry if I dropped in at a bad time." Kakashi made his way into the kitchen and helped himself to a glass of water and plopped himself lazily at the table. His eye was curved up in his trademark grin, as usual when he was around his chuunin lover.

"You know you don't have to call me that, Kakashi. It's not like we have to be formal with each other, you know." the schoolteacher's cheeks turned just a hint of pink, because he was implying that they definitely were _not_ formal together when they were…well, he assumed that Kakashi understood what he meant.

"I know, it's just that I like saying it. Since I don't really have to, it's more like a pet name - my cute little _Iruka-sensei._"

"You like calling your boyfriends "teacher"? You really are some kind of pervert." Iruka sighed. "I was about to take a shower when you showed up - I was just out training and I'm in desperate need of some soap and water. I'll be out in a few minutes." Then he disappeared into his bathroom, leaving the pervert behind.

Kakashi slipped silently out of his seat and followed after the pony-tailed chuunin, but was stopped outside the door by Iruka's commanding voice.

"Kakashi! Go back to the kitchen and sit your pervy ass down!"

The silver haired jounin sighed and returned to his seat at the kitchen table, defeated. It wasn't his fault that he liked showers. With adorable brown-haired schoolteachers.

Minutes later, Iruka stepped out of the bathroom, wet, and covered in nothing but a towel, which would prove to be a terrible miscalculation on his part. He was walking past the kitchen toward his bedroom, brushing his long wet hair away from his face, when he was stopped by a lusty looking eye millimeters from his own. Kakashi gently but firmly pinned the smaller man against the wall, then pulled down his mask, revealing lips that were just inches from Iruka's.

The chuunin's breath caught in his throat at the predicament, and he stared almost mesmerized into the other man's one visible eye. He gasped when he felt warm lips on his neck, and calloused fingers trailing down his chest.

"K-Kakashi…not right no--" Iruka was cut off the sound of his own lusty moan when Kakashi moved into him, entwining their legs together.

"What was that, Iruka-sensei?" Kakashi mumbled through the kisses he had been planting along the smaller man's collarbone.

"…n-nothing…" Iruka whimpered when Kakashi gently bit one of his bare nipples and he arched into the wall he was pinned against.

The jounin took this opportunity to kiss his lover full on the mouth, but once his tongue parted the lips of the other man, he blinked and pulled back, looking bewildered.

"You taste like jelly rings." It was a blunt observation, but one that he'd never made before. Sure, sometimes Iruka tasted like coffee, or even ramen. But raspberry and chocolate? It was distinct. It was _new_.

"Wha..?" Iruka slowly regained his composure after the barrage of intimate contact that had been initiated by his companion.

"Jelly rings, you taste like jelly rings." Kakashi still spoke bluntly as he released his hold on Iruka and created enough space between them to signal that apparently his lust was forgotten - for the moment, anyway.

What Kakashi didn't know was that Iruka was having an affair. With jelly rings. Ramen he enjoyed, and Kakashi he _thoroughly_ enjoyed, but jelly rings he _loved_. No one really knew, however. It was like his sweet, sweet secret. He would always have a box of them hidden away for himself - even at work he hid them.

"Eheh…" was all that the brunette could say.

Kakashi smirked mischievously, and said, "Maybe I should just call you 'Jelly Rings', if you don't care for 'Iruka-sensei'." He replaced his mask and made his way lazily into the living room, laid across the couch, and resumed reading his Icha Icha novel.

Iruka sighed and made it to his bedroom, to finally put on some clothes.

* * *

The next day upon returning home from work,Iruka found something lying on his kitchen counter. It was a small heart-shaped box - the kind one usually receives on Valentine's day, with a small note attached to it. The note read, "I thought you might appreciate these, Iruka-sensei." Below the writing there was a poorly drawn caricature Hatake Kakashi, smiling in his usual, good-natured way. Iruka opened the box, and in each spot where there would normally be a variation of chocolate candy, there was instead a jelly ring. He stared a few moments at the candies, then smiled to himself as he popped one of the delectable goodies into his mouth.

_Kakashi really is cute sometimes, _he thought.


End file.
